Advantages & Disadvantages
by Sashiro
Summary: Drabbles focused on Kuroko & Seirin. Kuroko's lack of presence can have both advantages and disadvantages. But he has Seirin with him to help with the disadvantages... or help put the advantages to use.


**Doors**

_I don't own KnB. That's Fujimaki-sensei._

Kuroko stood in front of the small 24/7 store for a few minutes, staring at the building.

The convenience store was of fairly normal size in comparison to many other convenience stores in the area. From the shine on the windows and small amount of scuffs on the floor seen through the glass window, it was easy to tell that it was built somewhat recently. The front counter and many items ranging from food to drinks and magazines were on display and quite visible.  
Basketball practise at Teikou had ended for the night (thankfully, without him throwing up this time), and a few fellow students from the Third String had headed towards this market to purchase Gori-Gori-kun popsicles. Kuroko had also received a text from Ogiwara, who mentioned that he had had some Gori-Gori-kun popsicles with his teammates at Meikou after practise, saying that a new flavour he had tried was really good. So Kuroko, who had been curious about it after overhearing some fellow students from the Third String talking about trying the new flavour at the convenience store, had followed them to reach the store.

However, Kuroko had reached a problem.

It wasn't that there were suspicious looking people around the store, in fact it was only him, the store staff and the other students. The store wasn't dirty, but instead quite clean, and it wasn't crowded either. But the store was built here recently.

Which meant it had 'automatic' sliding doors.

Kuroko didn't mind doors much, but he did have to say that these types of doors were the most annoying for him. Whilst they were useful for others, he often found that he had to wait for another person or group to come along before he could actually enter whatever place it was that used the 'automatic' sliding doors.

Which was why he was now stuck standing in front of the door, under a sensor that would not respond to his presence or actions. He wasn't the type to give up easily, but it was already somewhat late, and he'd just survived training for the Third String.

So with a quiet sigh, Kuroko walked away from the doors and back in the direction of his home, unnoticed by the group of students who had then decided to exit the store after purchasing the new flavoured Gori-Gori-kun popsicles.

* * *

Kuroko enjoyed the vanilla milkshakes sold at Maji Burger.

For one thing, they didn't cost too much, although the main reason was because he enjoyed the milkshakes there, because the employees there could make good milkshakes. However, there was another reason why he preferred Maji Burger over a few other places in the area which also sold vanilla milkshakes.

That other reason had now been taken away from him.

Kuroko stood in front of the 'automatic' sliding doors, once again staring up at a sensor with an annoying feeling of déjà vu.

It appeared that Maji Burger had recently decided to change its push-pull doors to 'automatic' sliding doors during the time he and Seirin were away on the Training Camp. And it appeared that the sensors on these 'automatic' sliding doors still refused to cooperate with him.

He held a staring contest with the sensor for a long time, somehow unnoticed by anyone in the fast food restaurant and those outside the restaurant. However, once again he had no luck.  
Kuroko sighed. '_It seems that I will have to try and buy my milkshake some other time-_'

"Oy! Kuroko!"

The Shadow blinked slightly, taken out of his thoughts as he turned to his Light standing behind him.

"Ah, hello, Kagami-kun."

"Don't 'hello' me! Why are you just standing outside of Maji Burger?"

"It seems that they installed new doors."

"Really? Just while we were away on Coach's Training Camp? Wow, that was fast. But why aren't you going in?"

"... The doors won't open for me..."

Kagami blinked in confusion, staring down at his partner, before back at the doors with a raised eyebrow.

"Your lack of presence still amazes me."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Nevermind, here."

Kagami stepped forward, bringing himself next to Kuroko. The sensors, of course, noticed his presence instantly and had the doors slide open for him. Kuroko stood, watching.

"C'mon! Let's go grab something to eat! Next time you get stuck like that, just wait for me or someone else from Seirin to come!"

"... Ah, thank you, Kagami-kun."

At least now he had a team to help him again.

* * *

The door thing may or may not be based on a true experience.

But I am planning to turn this into a drabble(?) series. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

**Edit: **Fixed a little part after a tip from **nhimcon**! Thanks again, nhimcon-san! ^^


End file.
